


Talking Turkey with the Chastised

by TardisCrew



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Disappointing the Doctor at Christmas, F/M, making amends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:43:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21797818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisCrew/pseuds/TardisCrew
Summary: Rose disappoints her Mother and hurts the Doctor.  Can she make amends before it’s too late?
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 12
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

She was in a funk and she shouldn’t be. She should be decorating the TARDIS for Christmas but she didn’t feel like it. Rose Tyler loved Christmas but this year her Mum would not be hosting because she had won a holiday vacation in a contest on BBC radio. Her Mum had decided to take Bev as her plus one. Rose wasn’t upset she hadn’t been invited. Her Mum knew she could go anywhere in time and space thanks to the Doctor. 

Getting by was not easy for Bev or her Mum so a vacation had been out of the question for most of their adult lives. So when her Mum won the contest it only seemed right to invite Bev. No, she wasn’t in a funk about Bev being the plus one. She was in a funk because it would be the very first Christmas she would not spend with her Mum.

When Jackie had told her about her exciting win and that she would be taking a trip at Christmas Rose hadn’t exactly been enthusiastic about the news even though her Mum was so very happy to have a proper all expenses paid two week holiday. Yes it was a really big deal but it had taken the stuffing out of Rose’s Christmas plans. 

It wasn’t like she couldn’t have Christmas with the Doctor but, well, she had to work on him to get him in the spirit of the holiday. He was a Time Lord and Christmas didn’t have the same meaning for him, although he always took gift giving seriously. He worked hard to give gifts with meaning. He did enjoy all the treats and the turkey too and that was another problem. She didn’t know the first thing about cooking a turkey for Christmas because her Mum always cooked them. Even if she did know how to cook a turkey it seemed excessive for just two people. It was starting to look like there wasn’t much point to Christmas this year. Yep she was in a real funk.

The Doctor crawled out from under the console, wiping his hands off on his work cloth. Rose hadn’t dropped by for a chat or to offer a cuppa. In fact she was out of sorts and if he didn’t know better he’d say she was moping. With his eidetic memory he was able to pinpoint, to the hour, when it started, right after she’d talked to her mother two days ago. 

At first he wondered if she was ill with something but the ship’s scans showed she was fine. Christmas was six days away yet Rose had not decorated the console room, nor the library or galley. He liked seeing the TARDIS all dressed up with lights and shiny stuff. Rose was the only companion that wanted the TARDIS to be included in the holiday season and she insisted his ship liked being part of the festivities. Maybe there was something to it because, of all his companions, the TARDIS had a special regard for Rose. But Rose hadn’t even insisted they go and cut down a Christmas tree and there’d been no decorating gingerbread or eating shortbread cookies together. It was time he got to the bottom of whatever was going on with Rose.

He figured the best way to shake her out of her recent moping was to march right into her room without knocking. That should rile her up he thought. She lay on her bed looking forlorn but she didn’t even react to his unannounced intrusion.

Dragging her armchair to the side of the bed he sat down and considered her listless expression. “Tell me what’s going on with you? Why are you not yourself?”

Staring up at the ceiling, twirling one strand of hair in her fingers she shared her tale of woe with the Doctor. He listened intently and didn’t even interrupt once for clarification.”

“Anyhow, that’s why I’m not feeling much like Christmas this year. What do you think Doctor? I don’t really want to celebrate this year.”

“I see,” the Doctor said, standing up to leave.

“What Doctor? What do you mean?” She could tell from his gruffness with her that he was neither amused nor sympathetic.

Turning back to look at her, he observed, “I know what’s wrong with you Rose Tyler. You have a bad case of selfishness!”

Rose gasped sitting up. But the Doctor wasn’t finished. 

“All your life your Mother has found a way to give you the best Christmas she could. She must have struggled to figure out how she’d get the money to get you something you wanted. So now, when you should be happy for her and invite her back here for Christmas when she returns, you’ve decided it’s not worth it. You’ve decided you’re cancelling Christmas because you can’t be bothered to look up how to cook a turkey like everyone else does!”

The Doctor turned to leave but paused and turned back to add, “Oh and I’ll try not to take it personally that you’ve decided Christmas with me is not worth the effort either, that it’s not important enough for us to celebrate together in the TARDIS.” 

The Doctor left and Rose just stared at the spot where he’d been standing. Oh my gawd he was right!. She’d hurt her Mum and the Doctor. She felt so ashamed but how could she fix this mess she’d created.

The Doctor’s words made her realize she’d taken Christmas with her Mum for granted. And that led her to how difficult it had been for her Mum to provide Christmas for her over the years. The Doctor was right! She remembered all the times her Mum had worked extra hours and more than one job so she could make Christmas special for her daughter. Her face flushed red, ashamed she’d taken her Mum and the Doctor for granted. Even more she was so disappointed that she’d not even considered the Doctor’s Christmas wishes nor noticed he was looking forward to spending Christmas with her alone. She felt terrible.

With a fire lit under her, Rose raced to the console room. In the rush she’d left her cellphone in her room so she used the console to call her Mum.

When her Mum answered Rose blurted out, “I love you Mum and I’m sorry I won’t be spending Christmas with you but I’m real happy you’ll be on the beach with Bev in Bermuda. The Doctor and I want to invite you here for Christmas when you get back.”

“Oh Sweetheart that’s nice in’nit, but how ya gonna manage that, cookin’ a turkey ‘n all?”

“Well, I’m gonna learn ‘n besides you deserve turkey ‘n all the fixin’s after all these years you’ve been doing it yeah?”

“Well luv, suppose I could make an exception and go inside that daft blue box if you and his nibs are hostin’ this year.”

“Oh yes Mum, it’ll be terrific to have you. So you and Bev enjoy yourselves and have a good flight okay. We’ll have presents for you when you get back.”

“Oh well that’s odd cuz his nibs sent a present ‘round already,” Jackie said.

“He did?” Rose asked puzzled.

“Yeah, he called outta the blue. He wanted the name of our hotel. Half an hour later he called back to say there was a posh woman’s clothing store in the hotel and we should buy whatever we want and the store knew he’d settle the tab. Innit something Rose? That daft alien can be proper classy when he wants yeah?” Jackie said clearly surprised but delighted.

“Wait a minute,” Jackie said, thinking things over, “ya don’t suppose he’ll forget or somethin’ ‘n leave us to foot a bill we can’t pay ‘n then we’ll get our arses thrown in paupers prison in a foreign country?”

“No Mum, the Doctor would have given them enough to buy out the store. He’d have made sure they were fawning all over you,” Rose assured.

After chatting over all the particulars of Jackie’s trip, this time with her daughter’s rapt attention to every detail, they rang off, any slights forgiven, and Rose feeling she’d righted a wrong she’d committed.

But she was gobsmacked at the Doctor’s generosity towards her Mum. He knew neither Jackie or Bev had the proper kit for a tropical climate and that the spending money her Mum won for the trip was insufficient to buy much more than a few drinks and souvenirs so he made sure the travelers would look posh during their vacation. 

How could she have forgotten his generosity? He would have had to research it and make arrangements and not only that but he hardly even knew Bev but he didn’t want to leave her out because it would make Jackie feel bad. In the face of his thoughtfulness Rose felt more than a little small about her behavior. 

Right then, Rose thought, time to make amends with the Doctor. She raced to storage locker 32 and huffing and puffing she dragged out the Christmas boxes and set about decorating. Soon all the important bits, all the areas they spent time together, were festooned with garlands and tinsel, shiny Christmas bulbs and bows and she paid special attention to the console room so the TARDIS was included. When she was satisfied everything looked just right she put all the boxes back in storage.

Then she ran to the galley and laid out all the ingredients to make cookies with the Doctor. As a final touch she slipped a disc of Christmas music in the CD player and went for a quick shower, a bit of sprucing up and fresh clothes and she was off to find him. 

But she couldn’t find him.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose was really worried the Doctor may not overlook his disappointment with her. The more she thought about it, the more her stomach roiled. He’d be justified to chuck her out the door. Afterall she was living in his ship, everything provided for her including travel around the universe. Plus he freely offered his friendship and taught her all kinds of things yet she had not even made the effort to consider him in Christmas decision making. The more she thought about it the quicker she ran down the corridors looking for him but he was nowhere to be found.

Finally the TARDIS took pity on her and lit up the right corridor for Rose to follow. Running down the corridor Rose finally arrived at the arboretum. The Doctor had gone to pains to hide himself from her and that broke her heart even though she knew her behavior had justified it.

She quietly slipped through the door and stood still, basking in the scent of the gardens wafting over her. The Doctor’s garden was truly amazing. It wasn’t just the colors and scents and variety from all over the universe but it was how he’d ordered and arranged it all. The Doctor was a master gardener and it showed. She marveled at the effort he must put into looking after it, keeping the trees and plants healthy, pruning and deadheading, composting and fertilizing. She couldn’t see a weed or withered leaf anywhere. 

But it was the artist’s eye he applied to his choice of plant, shrub or tree as well as the complimentary architecture, like the bridges, ponds and fountains that ordered the garden into a masterpiece of spellbinding beauty. Sometimes there was even fog and dew in the garden and there were breezes too which was lovely if only to catch the scents. He worked hard to engineer the climate so the growing things would thrive. Whenever she was stressed she came to the Doctor’s garden and found solace and calm in it’s beauty. She really hoped it provided the same comfort to him he too.

Walking through the garden entry arch that curved high over head, she followed the path up onto a weathered bridge arching over a pond with lily pads and ducks. How did he remember to feed them? She realized that many of the sight lines were breathtaking and no accident either. It was his good design on display. As she continued down the path she puzzled over the glow she could detect up ahead. 

Twenty minutes went by before she came to the door to his secret garden. It was a high barrier and she’d never been inside or seen it before and the Doctor never spoke of it. The glow she’d seen was coming from here. She stood for a few minutes hesitating between intruding on his private retreat or waiting outside until he came out.

Sod it, Rose thought, using her foot to bang on the gate. Then she waited nervously and just when she thought he wasn’t going to let her in, the handle rattled and she thought she was going to faint. At last there he stood, looking so handsome with the saddest eyes she’d ever seen and she just knew it was because he thought she didn’t want to spend Christmas with him. 

It shattered her and she threw herself into his arms sobbing, “I didn’t mean it Doctor,” she whimpered with tears tracking down her face. “Of course I want to spend Christmas with you. You’re the best thing that ever happened to me Doctor. I always want to spend time with you, you daft alien! Don’t you know you’re everything to me, just everything. I want to be with you, in the TARDIS, traveling forever.”

Then she felt the Doctor’s arms close around her, hugging her and she breathed in his scent which was better then all the flowers in his garden. It was the best feeling ever.

They stayed like that for awhile til Rose looked up at him confessing, “You were right Doctor. I was selfish and I’m so sorry I disappointed you.”

Softly he reassured her, “Everyone feels a little selfish sometimes Rose. It’s alright.”

“No, it’s not alright, You’re never selfish with me Doctor,” she reasoned placing one hand on each of his hearts, looking up at him earnestly.

“Oh, but I am,” he said sadly, “every time I take you into danger when I know I shouldn’t and when I engineer things hoping you’d be happy to spend Christmas alone with me.”

“Doctor, I would love to spend Christmas alone with you if you still want to I mean.”

“I do, very much Rose. What would you like to do during our Christmas?”

Looking up at him and still locked in his arms she explained, “You know what Doctor? You were looking forward to our first Christmas alone together so I want to do what you want to do. That’s not to say I expect you to think of everythin’ cuz I’m happy to contribute ideas but some of your ideas and mine together, well, it’d be like makin’ our own traditions ya know? And next year we’re going to have our own Christmas again, and we’ll build on our traditions from this year. What d’ya think Doctor?”

“But Rose, what about your Mother?” 

“Oh, we’ll visit Mum for Christmas but maybe Christmas Eve day and night will be ours and maybe for the meal we make together we can include stuff you want, maybe stuff you liked when you were a kid. What d’ya think Doctor?”

“I like it very much Rose,” the Doctor whispered in her ear, “I have an idea for a Christmas tradition,” he said.

Rose snuggled into him eager to hear, “Go on then, what’s your idea?”

“Well, when I thought we’d be spending Christmas alone together I planned on inviting you to my private garden so it could become our garden, our secret garden. Maybe we could spend part of our Christmas here.”

She squeezed him tight and said, “I like that idea. I can’t wait to see it Doctor.” She stepped back but, not wanting to break contact with him, she took his hand and turned around to look at the garden. 

Her mouth dropped open.

She knew it couldn’t be true but it looked like millions of pinpricks of white light everywhere. Some were arranged in the shape of stars and linear icicles. Then there was accent lighting to showcase certain flowers and features. As she slowly turned taking it all in she gasped when she saw a glowing sign that read: The secret garden of Rose Tyler and the Doctor. He had decorated it for Christmas. It must have taken him hours and he had done it to please her.

His private garden was lush and full of flowers grouped in bunches of incredible colors. There were shades of blues and purples, pinks and reds and sharp glacial whites. There were not too many oranges but bright cheerful yellows brightened the pathways and around the ponds and water features. Showy taller plants were graduated by height with the tallest at the back. Some were heavily laden with panicles of color drifting in the soft breeze. 

“Doctor, it’s so beautiful, so very beautiful. It’s like a fairy tale, an enchanted garden in the forest!” Rose whispered, unaware how intently he was studying her reaction.

Suddenly she spied something and she asked, “What are those Doctor?” She pointed to a spot with a stand of trees. It looked like the lights were reflecting in the leaves of the trees. It was the source of the glow she’d seen earlier. 

He led her down the path and when they were stood in front of the trees with silver leaves she saw the red grass meadow and she squeezed his hand. 

“They’re from Gallifrey aren’t they Doctor? Is everything here from Gallifrey? I don’t know much about flowers but I don’t recognize these gorgeous plants.”  
“Yes, this garden is filled with plantings from Gallifrey. I keep it separated from the rest of my garden to avoid contamination and cross pollination. The breezes here are designed to avoid it as are the paths you walk on. They sterilize the bottom of your shoes,” he explained.

“But Doctor, how do you manage it all and how do you know everything about all these plants,” she asked full of wonder.

Smiling tolerantly he answered, “Rose I’m over 900 years old and I confess a special fondness for gardening in my second, third, fifth and seventh regenerations. The rest of the time I just kept it alive. When I started traveling so long ago I built this piece of home and added to it over the years. But I find my interest reawakened, so much so that I’ve recently started selectively cross breeding within the Gallifreyan stock. I bred a flower, something new, and I made it for you.

“Come Rose,” he said, pulling her hand and they walked down another path until he led them around a bend and the most intoxicating perfume filled her senses and she stared in wonder at the loveliest flowers she’d ever seen. They resembled roses but they were as big as basket balls displayed on tall, strong stocks with shiny perfect leaves but there were no thorns. The outer petals of the flower were shell pink graduating to more saturated color ending in a scarlet red interior. The scent was incredible.

“I made this flower to remind me of you,” the Doctor explained. “The outside petals are porcelain pink and they along with the yellow stamens in the interior remind me of my pink and yellow girl,” he smiled. “The darker pink petals represent your loyalty and strong empathy and the petals at the crimson heart of the flower represent your brave and true heart!”

So touched by his lovely words and his regard for her she couldn’t help the tears in her eyes. She threw her arms around him and whispered in his ear, “Doctor, this is the most precious, the most beautiful gift I’ve ever been given. But the very best thing about it is you. That it comes from you makes it the most precious gift.”

After a few minutes she released him and said, “Since you dedicated this garden to me it’s kinda like we’re the keepers of it, yeah?”

The Doctor nodded curious where she was going with it.

“Well, that means you shouldn’t do all the work. I’d like to help care for it. You could teach me all about the garden and it’s care and we can make it something we do together, like our hobby. Is that okay?” 

“Oh, I’d love it Rose?” the Doctor enthused, beaming his brightest smile.

Rose nodded. “Good, I can’t wait to get stuck in!”

She turned serious, looking up at him. “Thank you Doctor. I can see your skill and keen eye in these beautiful gifts you made for me. But more than that I will always treasure the thought you put into them. They’re not just Christmas gifts to me. They are a memory of you that I will hold in my heart all my life. So I do not take your gifts lightly when I say the gift I cherish the most is every minute I spend with you.”


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor was pleased at Rose’s reaction to his gifts and smiled at her affectionately. But Rose could see the bittersweet sadness there in his smile. She knew he wanted family and connection but knew the danger of committing himself. The Doctor wanted a life with someone he loved but dreaded the wrenching endings that always came after they were gone or left him. Then came the lonely road he’d be obliged to follow, once more alone. Always. It always happened that way and each time he felt his grip on sanity weaken.

Rose watched his eyes. She didn’t know what he was thinking but she knew loneliness and fear when she saw it. The Doctor had arranged all this, let her share his cherished secret garden, and worked for ages creating a flower of such beauty, all for her. It suddenly dawned on her he’d planned the unveiling of the flower, planned for it to bloom for Christmas! He couldn’t keep himself distant from her. He was drawn to her fearing every step he took towards her but powerless to resist. She thought how hurt he must have been when he thought she didn’t want to have Christmas with him.

She made a decision to take an enormous risk. If it worked he would have what he wanted and what he needed.

She touched his cheek softly. “Doctor, I want you to know how much you are loved so I want to give you access to my mind so you will know it’s real and true.”

He had not been invited into another’s mind for a very long time and he found the prospect of it suddenly made him nervous. He found his hearts rate ratcheting up and his hands starting to tremble. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to but that he wanted too much to experience that singular pleasure with Rose, the only female he had desired in a very long time. He was afraid of his desire because indulging it only led to one place - all consuming love and loss. 

Again Rose saw the conflicting emotions in his features and knew the battle between the short term gain and long term loss was raging in him. He was taking her offer seriously and struggling with his indecision and she knew she needed to provide more reassurance.

“Doctor, I would like to give you access to my mind because I think you deserve to know that I love you but I don’t expect you to feel the same way about me okay? I really don’t. I just want you to know the truth. But there’s another reason too.”

Rose could see she had his attention, that she’d diverted him from his struggle so she continued, “I think telepaths need to communicate with others telepathically to be...ahhh...I think I’d describe it as healthy, or whole maybe, like the way they’re supposed to be so I was thinking I want to give you access to my mind whenever you want. It would be my gift, my Christmas gift to you.”

He looked at her with a mix of astonishment and adoration. Then he slipped back into disbelief and voiced it to her, “But Rose, you hate the idea of someone in your mind. You said it was an invasion of privacy. In fact, you said it was a horrible invasion. You said it’d be like never having a thought to yourself with someone else knowing your every private thought!”

Rose could see he was intently waiting for her reaction. That told her just how important her offer was to him. But she had an instinct if he had time to think about her offer he would eventually be drawn to accept it so she was careful to answer him as honestly as she could and then she wanted to take some of the pressure off him.

“Well, yes I did say that and I meant it but since then I’ve had time to think about it and to get to know you. I trust you Doctor, often with my life, and that means I know you wouldn’t take advantage of being in my mind. I mean, when I think about it, intelligent telepathic species all have private thoughts so I think telepathy is not about mining someone’s secrets so much as it’s about better trust and better communication.”

Seeing he was studying her with intense interest she carried on, “Also, I was thinking, I don’t have that many secrets anyway and I know you’d be respectful of me. So I’m not worried and I want to do this. We rely on each other all the time. I think having this connection would make that easier. But Doctor, you don’t have to decide this instant. Why don’t ya think on it while we make cookies. I set everythin’ up in the galley for us, then we can come back here with cookies, cake and tea in the garden.”

The Doctor nodded gratefully taking her hand to lead her back down the path. Rose smiled to herself knowing he would be thinking over her offer non stop and knowing it was because he wanted telepathic contact with her very much, perhaps more than anything. All she had to do now was walk through his thinking process with him, without him being aware, and try to subtly convince him, all while making cookies. Of course if he agreed and did connect with her he’d know she’d been tilting the scales but at least he’d know it was because she wanted to help him.

The first year they’d made cookies together she’d made them and, for a week afterwards, his suit managed to find the flour she’d somehow coated the galley in. But he never complained although their second Christmas together he took the recipes read them once and committed them to memory. Rose noticed that when he made them he never backtracked once. No extra steps, no returning to the cupboard for something he forgot, everything assembled once and ingredients precisely measured. He never spilled flour or sugar on the countertop and when the cookies were put in the cooker everything was returned to the cupboard, the kitchen was left spotless and he made the tea. Of course things were much less tidy at the kitchen table where she sat decorating but at least the mess had been contained. He never complained and she was pretty sure he really didn’t mind her untidiness. 

But this year was different because they were building their own traditions.

“Doctor,” Rose asked, “ya don’t really like gingerbread d’ya?”

She glanced up to see him shrug. “They’re okay but by the time you get to the end of the cookie it’s boring...like too much of the same flavor....ginger! Maybe we should change the recipe?”

“Whatcha thinking?”

“Cut back on the ginger, add some cinnamon and allspice and some raisins soaked in Irish cream whisky.”

Rose stared at him gobsmacked. “Gawd, Doctor that sounds amazin’. Go for it! And ya know what? Instead of having tea after baking what d’ya think of having coffee with some of that Irish cream whisky in it?”

Nodding vigorously the Doctor was moving quickly to adjust the gingerbread cookies so Rose asked another question. “Ya don’t really like the fruitcake I make to take to Mum’s d’ya?”  
“Well,” the Doctor said cautiously, “it’s not that it’s not a good fruitcake Rose. I guess I’m just not a fruitcake partial person.”

“It’s okay if ya don’t like it Doctor. What if I make banana bread instead?”

Turning to look at her he enthused, “Really? I do love your banana bread Rose. Best make more than one loaf though. Best make three, no four, so we can have three for our Christmas and freeze one for when your Mother comes to dinner,” he added happily. “We sure are busy making new traditions.”

When Rose had first made him banana bread he was genuinely pleased and he loved it because he said it was lovely and moist and had chocolate bits that got all melty. Banana bread didn’t last long in the TARDIS because he would eat it at all meals including breakfast. She’d taped the recipe to the kitchen cupboard door incase she was away and he wanted to make some but he never did. He said it tasted better when she made it for him. Rose was pretty sure when she made it for him it was like she was caring for him and that was the important bit to him.

In reasonably quick time, the cookies were made, decorated and the banana bread was cooling. The Doctor slipped her a doctored coffee and sat down with her to test the coffee and new cookies before they went back to the garden.

Taking a sip Rose declared, “Yum, the coffee is delicious!” Then she took a bite of the ‘adjusted’ gingerbread cookie.

“Doctor, this cookie is gorgeous! Do you join me in declaring a new tradition born?” 

“Done!” the Doctor smiled.

Suddenly Rose looked off as if something had just occurred to her.

“What is it Rose?” the Doctor asked curiously wondering if the banana bread was cool enough to cut a slice.

“Hang on,” Rose said, “how could you have known about Mum winning the contest before I told you about it. When I spoke to Mum to apologize you’d already been in touch with her twice!” 

Rose narrowed her eyes at him and scrunched up her eyebrows in thought before the penny dropped and she said, “You engineered the whole thing, the contest, you rigged it so Mum would win, didn’t ya?”

The Doctor grabbed a cookie. Taking a bite, he mumbled, “Maybe...but, in my defense, your Mum deserved a vacation.”

Rose took another sip of her coffee than came around the table to where he sat. “You did it so we could have Christmas alone didn’t ya?”

The Doctor looked up at her and nodded and he didn’t move when Rose slowly bent at the waist and put her lovely lips on his. Her lips felt plump and warm and she even held his cheeks in her hands. The Doctor thought it was most excellent.

Rose took the chance of showing her appreciation with a kiss but she knew better than to push him too fast. She broke the kiss and smiled at him.

“I’m glad you did Doctor. Come on, let’s get another coffee and some cookies and go back to our garden. I want to smell those gorgeous flowers again.

Just like that Rose made kissing him something she did and he accepted it because she hadn’t pushed him too far, too fast, just enough that he’d want more.


	4. Chapter 4

They’d packed up some banana bread and cookies and a thermos of coffee. Walking back to the garden the Doctor kept her hand in his. He kept looking at her but was uncharacteristically quiet. Rose knew his quiet was merely the camouflage on a mind buzzing with the potentials and risks of her offer. She just smiled every time he looked at her and contemplated whether she should kiss him again if only to influence his considerations.

“Can I kiss you again?” she asked him out of the blue.

“I don’t think that would be a good idea,” he replied neutrally.

“Ya know,” Rose responded, “if we were standin’ under mistletoe you’d hav’ta kiss me. It’s the rules...and it’s Christmas...just sayin...”

He wanted to kiss her very much. Rose enthralled him, held him captive if he was honest. Now that she’d offered him unrestricted access to her mind he was in a quandary. He was desperate for the mind access she offered but if he sensed her love included physical desire for him he was afraid his response might drive her away .

He was so involved with his churning thoughts and emotions he didn’t realize he had stopped dead in the corridor, staring off like a loon. Rose stood looking up at him realizing how difficult all this was for him. She had an instinct that her offer of telepathic contact was somehow more profound than she realized but she didn’t know why. She resolved to find out.

Her thoughts were interrupted when he asked, “Is your offer of telepathy conditional on us kissing?” 

“Nope,” she answered promptly, looking up into his eyes, “my gift to you has no conditions.”

“Will you stop loving me if I don’t kiss you?” the Doctor asked.

Rose smiled just because every now and then you got an odd reminder of just how alien this tall, handsome man was.

“Why do you care if I love you or not Doctor?” Rose asked.

His liquid brown eyes were sincere when he said, “I like being loved by someone Rose. It makes me feel special...worthy.”

Rose felt herself tearing up. He could be so honest. The moment felt intensely revealing and intimate. She squeezed his hand. “No, Doctor, I won’t stop loving you if you won’t kiss me. Just because I love you doesn’t mean you have to love me or kiss me to receive my gift. I said so didn’t I?”

The Doctor beamed at her, “Thank you Rose! Come on then let’s get to the garden!”

That smile often made her swoon but as she trundled along behind him, her hand held firmly in his, she knew two things. He loved her too. He just couldn’t say it out loud. Second, he was nervous about telepathy with her.

Surprise and delight were inadequate to describe how she felt when she saw where he took her in their secret garden. She had no inkling it was even there. Tucked away in a far corner was a grotto, a half cave of curved rock containing the bluest, clearest water she’d ever seen. Some light source she couldn’t detect caused the water to dapple across the dark stone ceiling in mesmerizing patterns. On one side a slab of smooth flat rock jutted out over the still water. On it he’d arranged a large day bed of sorts covered in crisp white linens complete with a low table in front for placing food and drink. He led her around to it where they arranged their cookies and poured their coffee in mugs. But Rose was drawn to the enchanting water and she crouched down at the very edge of the slab staring into it.

“Doctor,” she whispered, “it’s so beautiful. When did you make this?”

“Long ago,” he replied, “when I first designed the garden.”

“Do you spend much time here?”

“No,” he sighed, “I just maintain it.”

“Why’d you make it if you don’t spend time here?”

“I thought I might one day have a mate, maybe a family too but.....” he trailed off.

Rose stood and walked to him, embracing him. “Thank you for bringing me here Doctor. It’s so very beautiful and you’ve made me feel special and important.”

“You are special Rose and there’s no one more important to me than you,” he affirmed squeezing her tight to him.

Rose smiled up at him and said, “Let’s go swimming Doctor! We can swim in our under crackers yeah? Please? It would be so perfect! Please!”

She could see him hesitating so she added, “I won’t look Doctor when you get in. Promise!”

“Oh alright! You win Rose Tyler. And by the way, you better not look and I’m only agreeing to this because you like swimming and I’d like to see the grotto enjoyed.”

Rose gave him an ecstatic smile before leaving his embrace and turning to rapidly disrobing. Within moments she was slipping into the water and the Doctor heard her sigh with the unexpected warmth of the water and then shriek with it’s special effect.

“Doctor,” she cried, “I’m turning silver!”

Shirtless, the Doctor turned taking in the silver nymph that was Rose Tyler. Despite her shock he noticed her eyes slowly traveling over his chest, shoulders and belly. He couldn’t help but grin when she let lose a raucous wolf whistle that echoed around the grotto and seemed out of place coming from the graceful water nymph grinning up at him. Despite his reservations about succumbing to the pull between them he was pleased with her reaction.

Twirling his finger signaling her to turn around he turned to finish undressing and explained, “You are surrounded by microscopic bubbles in the water so that the light shining through the blue water and then the bubbles makes you look silver.”

Rose couldn’t help watching him over her shoulder. Gawd he was gorgeous! The strong male v form from shoulder to narrow waist supported by strong corded legs. He wore boxers but she could tell he had a beautiful taut bum. Looking away she waited til she heard him slip into the water before facing him again with a glorious smile. 

Before long they were playing together. She made the Doctor dive underwater so she could see what he looked like with silver hair. They raced each other around the grotto and that ended with the Doctor throwing her over his shoulder as the cave echoed with their laughter and the splashing blue water. With each fleeting brush of flesh against flesh their orbit around each other tightened. Their eyes strayed to the curve of shoulder and thigh and their bodies curled around each other in sinuous circles as they sliced through the crystal water. With each pass their hearts longed for the embrace of completion.

Curling around his back and diving under his feet, Rose kicked upwards emerging in front of him, her hands bringing his upwards and her legs tangling with his. Breaking the surface she raised his fingers to her temples. In the way that mattered most she offered herself to him.

Since the extinction of his kind, hundreds of years of deprivation had driven him to the brink of madness. Only the force of his will and his TARDIS had pulled him back from the worst of that hell. His companion’s offer came with the best of intentions but it was so cruel. Her gift was a temptation of sustenance to the starved but only a fleeting meal followed by another cycle of deprivation when she was gone. He tread water, panting and trembling and powerless to stop the pull of his nature. He gave himself over to that inevitable, dreadful future if only for a day in communion with her.

She’d known early on the Time Lord was damaged but he was so dazzling it would have been easy to miss the immense sadness hidden deep behind his many disguises. The more she learned about his past, what he had done and what had been done to him, the more she pierced his facades and the more she loved him. She was barely twenty three and he was over nine hundred years old so who was she to assume she had the cure for what ailed him? She would still die in the blink of an eye compared to him and she would leave him alone again. Was she just condemning him to more suffering? 

Somehow she knew with certainty that would not happen. He needed to know her single heart beat for him, only him and always would. He needed to know her life would be forfeit if she lost him. And if she died, he would keep her affirmation in his hearts and know he was worthy and that knowledge would sustain him until his end. She was sure of it. It wasn’t false romanticism, or a young girl’s silly fantasy. She was sure of it and the weird thing was that certainty was a memory. She didn’t understand how that could be but she didn’t question it. She was certain she needed to open herself to him without reservation.

So many years living alone with only the forms of his life separating one day from the next, he was weary of it. But Rose had given him light in his life seeing her joy at something he’d shown her or taught her. She told him her stories and they proved endlessly fascinating to him. She teased him and talked back to him and made him see things he hadn’t noticed. He supposed he loved her. He would accept her gift and bask in it for as many days as he could and when she was gone he would go too. He’d lived long enough.

With his fingers to her temples, their wet bodies embracing, he whispered, “Will you accept me as your mate Rose Tyler?”  
Wrapping her legs around his hips and her arms around his shoulders she explained, “There’s an Earth expression.... ‘a penny for your thoughts’ but I’m giving you all of mine and I say ‘in for a penny, in for a pound. I want you Doctor, and I will gladly accept you and give you all of me.”


	5. Chapter 5

Wrapped around each other in the warm water of the blue grotto Rose Tyler opened to him like the glorious flower he’d made for her and the Doctor gave up resisting. No matter the inevitable outcome and it’s tragic consequences for him, he would cherish her as his mate as long as he lived.

He was an experienced telepath yet he almost sank below the water at the torrent of emotions that inundated him. So long deprived, he floundered trying to adjust to the staggering truth. She wanted him, truly wanted him! A tidal wave of affection, adoration and fierce protectiveness rolled over him but his surrender was complete with her promise of never leaving him. The strength of her love for him washed away his reservations. It was fierce and forever and couldn’t be faked. She didn’t have the experience for that. She had given his hearts the reassurance he needed.

He couldn’t stop trembling with the strength of her regard for him. It felt like purification, forgiveness and home after such a long journey alone. She understood what he feared and he heard her thoughts. 

“I’ll never tire of you, Doctor. Every morning when I wake the first thing I’ll want to see is your eyes. I will never tire of you.”

Cupping her face he smiled and asked, “What if I regenerate and I’m ugly Rose? Will you still want me then?”

“You better not regenerate,” Rose purred, “you’re kinda foxy, this you, but if you must and ya turn out ugly, I’ll just look in your eyes. I’ll know you’re there and I’ll still love you.”

The strength of a Time Lord’s love was like the fire of suns and stars. It would endure even through the most acute betrayal. Rose knew his love would be constant and forever. She knew his biggest fear was that she would grow tired of him and leave him. Now he knew she would always protect his hearts and would always find her true home and comfort with him.

“Can we have marital relations now Rose?”

“That’d make this a crackin’ good Christmas, don’t ya think?” Rose laughed happily.

“Best ever ‘til next year,” the Doctor smiled.

Rose was reminded how deceptive his slim frame was when, in one move, he swept her up and out of the water leaping up on the stone shelf, no small feat considering the drag of the water and her weight in his arms. They’d been treading water yet he’d propelled them from the water and nailed the landing. He was strong.

He scooped up a covering at the foot of the daybed and wrapped it around her rubbing her arms and legs dry. Rose knew he was still in her mind and she wondered if he knew her stomach was flip flopping with nervousness and anticipation. He just grinned at her unspoken question and that just made it worse until he did something quite unexpected. To make her more comfortable he slipped off his pants and stood naked before her and blimey he did not disappoint.

“I want to see you Rose. Is that okay?” he asked softly.

Slowly she removed the covering he’d given her, tossed it on the bed and removed her bra. He stood perfectly still, fully aroused and waited. Rose was a little unnerved by his sudden openness and her stomach was fluttering with nerves but she bent and removed her knickers and finally they were naked together.

“You are so beautiful Rose, so perfect for me.”

She couldn’t take the tension anymore and threw herself into his arms. He twirled her around and laughed knowingly.

“There can be no secrets between us, Rose Tyler but that’s nothing to fear. It’s liberating to be fully open to someone you love. Think of it, no inhibitions and no embarrassment and fully accepted for who you are. That’s true peace, that kind of acceptance. I want to know everything that pleases you. I want to be the lover of your dreams Rose.”

He placed her carefully on the daybed nuzzling into her, drowning himself in her scent. Her scent triggered the release of his pheromones which made her blood rush, her heart pound and her need for him insatiable. Everything was flaming, burning need. She was done waiting.

“Doctor, I want...I need to take the edge off? I just want you right now. You’ve driven me spare ever since we met and I want you now so can we do the fancy stuff later?”

“I have plans Rose Tyler, intricate plans for your pleasure but I could go for the prize straightaway if you wish.”

Being the object of a Time Lord’s desire was an all consuming experience. His raging need filled her mind and his scent made her hungry for him. His skill brought her pleasure of a kind she’d never experienced. She could hear him in her mind calling her name with a hypnotic, caramel burr whose frequency stimulated parts of her anatomy. 

Shivers tingled from the crown of her head to her toes and her bits were so engorged they hovered on the edge of pain. There was so much stimulation she was powerless to do anything but twitch with the consuming pleasure. She was sure she’d stopped breathing and wondered if some of the stimulation and pleasure she was experiencing was actually what he was feeling. Was the painful, engorged swelling his? Her brain couldn’t distinguish it from her own sensations. 

She began to panic that she wasn’t doing anything at all to pleasure him as she drowned in the taste of his kisses, his passion, his wet fingers and tongue but she was powerless to move from the pleasure rippling through her muscles, taut with approaching release. She couldn’t even sit up and reach for him. Sensing her panic his soothing voice reassured her.

“I couldn’t be more aroused Rose. No need to worry. Your mind will adapt and we’re going to give each other such pleasure.”

He brought her to completion with everything but what she wanted. What she wanted he held back until he was certain she’d been pleasured to his satisfaction and until her soft cries and pleas lead him to his rightful place between her thighs. With her legs wrapped around him he thrust deeply, filling her body and mind with all he had to give. As the new sensations from him barreled through her she cried out and she heard him calling her name. Every corner of her mind heard the timbre of his voice calling her name. His powerful thrusts were answered with her tight spasming clenches. Exploding into her the Doctor was stunned to hear her calling his true name. How did she know his real name? 

Bringing one leg under him he protected her from his full weight as he collapsed on her chest. He’d experienced a full body orgasm. Even for a Time Lord the spasming clench and release of all his musculature left one feeling like a quivering slab of jelly. But it didn’t matter to him that he was completely useless until he recovered because he was with Rose Tyler, they’d had spectacular sex, they were in the blue grotto in their secret garden and Rose Tyler loved him. He was spectacularly happy. The fact she knew his true name was a mystery but not one that had to be solved right now. He was going to rest in her arms until the need for banana bread forced him to get up.

He smiled inwardly when he heard her thinking he was spectacular in bed. She had no idea what he had in mind for them. He knew sexuality was so much more than the actual act and his mission in life was going to be devoted to sharing all its delights with her.

“Doctor?” she asked running one hand through his hair.

“Hmmm?”

“I’m never going to walk again but it’s the best Christmas ever!”

Chuckling he slowly rolled off her and reached for the dry blanket the TARDIS had materialized at the foot of the daybed. He wrapped it around them and laid on his side resting his head on the hand of one arm as he drank her in. She was sprawled boneless beside him still flushed pink with the aftermath of her arousal. She was beautiful with her wild tousle of curls, pouty lips and half lidded amber eyes. 

“If we put our minds to it, I’m sure we can top it next Christmas Rose.”

Her eyes widened. “I’m not waiting that long Time Lord. You’re gonna hav’ta put out more often than that!”

Laughing out loud his voice bounced around the echo chamber of the grotto and Rose exclaimed, “Wow, did you hear that Doctor? Can you imagine what music would sound like in here?”

He smiled and knew he’d have to shield his thought from her until next Christmas because she’d given him an idea for next Christmas. He would compose a symphony for her. He’d been in her mind and he knew all the tonal frequencies that resonated with her. Music and it’s order and cadence were mathematic and he was an expert at both. In the grotto it was going to sound fantastic!

“Watcha thinkin’ Doctor?”

“Never mind you. It’s going to be a surprise. Speaking of surprises, how did you know my true name Rose?”

Scrunching up her face she seemed to consider her answer before sharing, “I’m really not sure Doctor but I think I remembered it but how that could be I don’t understand, to be honest. But I do know I can’t say it out loud and I can only say it to you and only when I’m in your mind.”  
The Doctor was startled by this news but managed to confirm she was right about the restrictions she must apply to the use of his name. Then he consulted the TARDIS and with that faraway look in his eyes Rose knew something was up that had him worried. She knew she shouldn’t know his name but she did.

When she saw him trembling she sat up with alarm and shook him. He suddenly gave her a beatific smile. 

“Oh Rose it’s so much better than you could imagine. The TARDIS says when you swallowed the vortex you saw all of time. You saw and heard my father give me my name. It was a memory! You made the TARDIS change you so you could be like me, long lived and telepathic. You changed your brain for me! Rose, we can bond so you can be my mate like a Time Lady, with our brains forever connected.”

She saw the moisture in his eyes and once again threw herself into his arms. “When Doctor, when can we do it?”

“Now,” he promised and he took her beautiful face in his hands and connected them. She’d given him her forever. How could he have doubted her? The implications of what she’d done staggered him. She’d changed time and her very nature for him but left him with free choice. Had he been a stupid git and turned away from her she’d have been cursed with a long, loveless life but she did it anyway!

They clung together knowing how epic their story was turning out to be but at its’ core it was an age old story, a story of legendary love between a last-of-his-kind Time Lord and a very practical Earth girl. 

Rose whispered in his ear, “I love you Doctor and this is the best Christmas ever and now our anniversary is gonna be on Christmas Day! How perfect is that?” she enthused.

“It’s perfect Rose!” the Doctor agreed holding her tight to him.

“Come on Doctor,” she said pulling him to standing position, “let’s go swimming.” They jumped naked into the blue water together full of hope for the future.

Suddenly the Doctor felt a spark of panic run through Rose and he turned to see her jump out onto the stone ledge. 

“What is it Rose?” he asked swimming up to her.

“Doctor, do you know anything about cooking turkeys?”

“Nope, not really,” he chirped with a grin.

“Well, we better get on then cuz we’re gonna have ta study up on it if we’re to get one and be ready to cook it yeah?”

“Nah, I called Chef Jean-Paul in Paris. He’s cooking our bird and all the fixings. We’re taking your Mother to Paris with us for Christmas dinner!”

Rose clapped her hands in delight. “This Christmas is more than perfect. It’s epic!”

“That it is,” the Doctor agreed. “But not as epic as you Rose Tyler.”


End file.
